


Good-Bye, Love 13

by domo (aroceu)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/domo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But now they will be dark until he comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good-Bye, Love 13

**Author's Note:**

> ;____;

They were like the parents of Super Junior, except as Youngwoon leaves, Leeteuk knows he is the only one now, he's all by himself.  


  
It's hard for Heechul to admit that as Youngwoon walks out the door, he just wants to run up and pull him back and cry and shout,  _Don't go, don't go, please don't leave us!_

  
The message left on Hangeng's cellphone is heard, and he can't bring to answer the phone, because he knows what's coming, and a small part of him regrets leaving, and he feels like they're falling apart as Youngwoon disappears and it's all his fault.

  
He doesn't like people seeing that he's crying, but Jongwoon does his best to turn his head away when Youngwoon leaves, to not show the tears falling down his face.

  
Emptiness stirs in Shindong's heart as he sees Youngwoon leaving, and his soul, like everyone else's, is breaking piece by piece.

  
_You don't care about us, do you!_  he is shouting as Youngwoon walks out the door, but he knows that he cares about them, and he thinks he's doing the best for them, but he's not, and Sungmin wants nothing but for him to stay.

  
How could he leave us for the army, Hyukjae is thinking, with tears brimming his eyes as he watches, but Youngwoon thinks it's in all of their best interests, and maybe it is, but Hyukjae can't bear for him to leave.

  
He wants to say,  _Think of the fans_ , but Donghae knows that the fans aren't important right now, it's only about them, it's only about Super Junior-- but it's not better, because Donghae will always miss him, miss how he always joked and laughed, miss how he was always the brightest in the darkest of times; but now they will be dark until he comes back.

  
Siwon has already forgiven him, but he knows it's going to be hard to forget Youngwoon everytime he goes on stage now, and not even praying to God will help, and he's only going to pray to God for Youngwoon, to protect Youngwoon.

  
Despite that he usually cries, Ryeowook can't sense anything anymore, he's going numb as Youngwoon turns away from them, and he can't do anything, he can only stare, and he shatters inside, and wishes he could shatter on the outside.

  
The news article on the laptop has been up for the past thirteen hours, and Kibum is in his bed, trying to stop crying as the separation of Super Junior starts, and he regrets being so far away from everyone else, wanting to see Youngwoon one last time.

  
If it weren't for all the other members holding him up, Kyuhyun might have fallen, crashing onto the floor as he sees Youngwoon leaving them, and there isn't much of a  _Why? Why?_  in the air anymore, but more of an,  _I can't say good-bye._


End file.
